1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical mouse mechanism, and more particularly, to an optical mouse apparatus and a method utilized for an optical mouse apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, the existing optical mouse has a photosensitive element which is used for obtaining multiple sensed images, and obtains the information of the displacement detection according to correlations between the multiple sensed images. However, the existing optical mouse does not have a mechanism for detecting if it is lifted up or not. Although the existing optical mouse could detect the poor image quality of the sensed image through the sensing unit while being lifted up, the deterioration of the image quality of the sensed image happens not merely because the optical mouse is lifted up. The image quality of the sensed image also becomes poorer when the optical mouse is operated on a slightly rough surface. Therefore, the existing optical mouse is not able to correctly determine or detect whether it is lifted up or just operated on a slightly rough surface. Besides, if the optical mouse can not determine the exact time at which it is lifted up, the jitter of the mouse cursor on the screen will be exacerbated.